1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestal system and more particularly pertains to supporting any of a plurality of objects at any of a plurality of angular orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pedestals and supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pedestals and supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing variable support for objects through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,459 to Brown discloses an antenna pedestal mount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,753 to Cosenza et al discloses a mechanically steerable modular planar patch array antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,635 to Wu discloses a mount to parabolic antenna or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,868 to Mazur discloses a low-profile X-Y antenna pedestal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,431 to Sinyard et al discloses a pedestal assembly having an RFI/EMI labyrinth shield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,521 to Matthews discloses a three-axis pedestal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,843 to Knapp discloses a highly-stiffened, dual-axle antenna tracking pedestal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,931 to Pope et al discloses a ship-borne gravity stabilized antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,184 to Fuss, III discloses a satellite tracking antenna apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,204 to Murakoshi et al discloses an antenna directing apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,247 to Rodeffer discloses a satellite dish antenna stabilizer platform.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pedestal system that allows supporting any of a plurality of objects at any of a plurality of angular orientations.
In this respect, the pedestal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting any of a plurality of objects at any of a plurality of angular orientations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pedestal system which can be used for supporting any of a plurality of objects at any of a plurality of angular orientations. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.